


Where the Sun Shines

by bluphacelia



Series: Volleyball Idiots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata and Kenma as texting buddies, Lying and Deception, M/M, Pining, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Volleyball idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I come up?" Shouyou tugged at the blanket and Kageyama opened his eyes to gaze down into drowsy brown ones. The dark haired boy gave a deep, pained sigh before lifting the blanket up. "What is it?" Kageyama asked again, his breath warm against the shorter boy's shoulder. "I think I have a crush on someone," Shouyou confessed. -- Hinata and Kenma come up with a plan to get Kageyama's attention. Kenma never said it was a good plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place around November of their first year. It is also tied to [A day in the life of the grand king](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6792115), which happens during this timeline. However, both fics are independent one-shots.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these Volleyball Idiots as much as I enjoyed writing them.

The lights had been off for a while now and Shouyou shifted under his futon staring blankly at the ceiling. His stomach fluttered as he flexed his toes and he felt his big toe give a satisfying crack as he settled back to fidgeting.

"Kageyama," Shouyou whispered and turned to his side, lifting himself up onto his elbow to peer at the bed above him. There was an answering groan and he saw the mound that was Kageyama shift and then lie still.

"Kagey—you awake?" The redhead crawled from under the futon to perch next to the bed, cheek resting on the covers.

"What time is it?" came the sullen response, grumbled with sleep.

"I don't know. After twelve, probably?" Shouyou replied, fingers playing with a loose string hanging off the edge of the bedsheet.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked and shifted—Shouyou could see one dark eye open and close as the other boy turned towards him.

"Can I come up?" Shouyou tugged at the blanket and Kageyama opened his eyes to gaze down into drowsy brown ones. The dark haired boy gave a deep, pained sigh before lifting the blanket up. Shouyou didn't hesitate before crawling underneath, settling on his side—the bed too narrow for two adolescent boys to sleep comfortably. Kageyama felt the small hairs on his arms stand as he fought the cold shiver that threatened to run down his spine. He pulled the blankets down more securely around them.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked again, his breath warm against the shorter boy's shoulder. He watched Shouyou yawn—one of those full mouth extending yawns that cracked his jaws and made you want to follow suit. They hadn't really shared a bed like this outside the odd movie marathon or thunderstorm—Kageyama would always grumble about how bad Shouyou's sleeping habits were, but he rarely refused when prompted. Thus, Shouyou tried his best not to take advantage of Kageyama's sleep deprived weakness to his whims, but sometimes he couldn't resist. Shouyou watched Kageyama and his dark eyes caught the light of a passing car—room suddenly flooded dark yellows and then red before darkness claimed them once again.

"I think I have a crush on someone," Shouyou confessed, heat flooding his cheeks, suddenly glad for the inky darkness surrounding them.

"Oh?" Kageyama replied and Shouyou watched him nod off, the flutter in his chest intensifying. 

"Yeah," Shouyou's voice pierced through the tiny space between them and Kageyama flinched awake. Shouyou watched the other boy—his teammate, his friend—and started to gnaw on his lip suddenly completely awake. It had been a long day filled with practice, studying, and planning for the upcoming tournament months away and he should have been exhausted, but he had to say it. If he didn't, he'd lose his nerve, again.

"Who is it? Someone in your class?" Kageyama asked, his voice barely a murmur against the pillow.

"Oh—no. Not in my class."

"In mine? Yachi's? You want _insider_ information?" It was the most Kageyama had spoken in a while and Shouyou tried to catch his eye, but the other boy just turned onto his back, palm falling over his face as he continued to speak. "I can't really give you any, since I never hang out with anyone from my class." 

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to know. And I can't ask Yachi. She would probably explode from nerves." Shouyou laughed, the sound muffled by the blanket he'd pulled up to his ears.

"So?" Kageyama eyed him from underneath his arm.

"I just wanted to tell you...cause. You know." It was Shouyou's turn to look away, blanket covering his burning cheeks.

"What?" Came the reply, already laced with sleep.

"It's normal, right? To tell your—best friend—that sort of thing?" Shouyou stammered, not really sure if it was. Was this something you talked about? Had they ever established that they were best friends? He wasn't sure. He'd just assumed after months of friendly camaraderie, their declaration as partners on the court.

"I guess?" Kageyama's voice was quiet and Shouyou chanced a glance at him. He'd removed his arm to stare at the dark ceiling. The silence stretched. "I'm your best friend?" 

Shouyou pinched Kageyama's shoulder eliciting a quiet yelp of pain and Kageyama tried to swat his hand away. Their playful game ended with them both pushing away with both hands and feet until Shouyou felt the edge of the bed and he was falling! Kageyama's arm snatched his shoulder, steadying him before he could tumble onto the cold parquet. 

"Do you like anyone?" Shouyou settled back down, heart hammering in his chest. Kageyama had his eyes closed but the signature scrunch to his brows let Shouyou know he was still awake and listening.

"I don't have time to think of those things. I already have volleyball and the team. And you. I don't need anybody else." Kageyama turned to his side slowly relaxing into that realm preceding sleep.

"I see." Shouyou sighed and let his eyes flutter close. It didn't take long for Kageyama's breathing to even out and Shouyou contemplated going back to his futon. He peeked at the taller boy, who finally looked soft and innocent in sleep, dark hair spilling over the pale pillowcase.

Shouyou signed again and turned around, his back sliding closer to Kageyama in an attempt to prevent his certain fall out of bed. He closed his eyes. Shouyou felt a soft breath tickle the small hairs on his neck as he drifted off.

* * *

Shouyou woke up to the sun streaking down across his face. He was sprawled across the bed, one foot dangling off the edge, arms stretched out, full eagle. He blinked his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. The bed next to him was empty. 

He yawned and buried his head into the pillow, the smell of Kageyama overpowering his senses.

"You're awake?" a voice broke through his reverie. Shouyou lifted his head. Kageyama was sitting at his desk, already dressed in a dark blue t-shirt that read "Setter f/Life" and black sweats. Shouyou let his head fall back into the pillow, eyes closing.

"It's too early to be awake," he whined and rubbed his face against the soft pillow.

"Get up, dumbass. We are going to get you those new shoes today! Or did you forget?" Shouyou looked up at Kageyama's frowning face.

"Of course! The shoes!" Shouyou rolled out of bed landing on the futon like a cat. He crawled to his bag he'd dumped at the end of the futon the previous night, dragging clothes out. He glanced at Kageyama once, to see him fiddling with something at his desk before changing into his day clothes.

"You look stupid in green," Kageyama commented nonchalantly. His chair squeaked as he stood and walked to his closet rummaging for socks. Shouyou looked at his t-shirt—pale forest-green with a happy cupcake logo at the front and frowned. He'd just taken the first thing from his closet, but it was one of his favorite shirts.

"Well, who wears shirts that say stupid words like you do anyway?" Shouyou retorted defensively as he bounced to his feet. He really had nothing against any shirts, especially volleyball related shirts, but there was no way he'd let someone badmouth his without retaliation.

"Whatever, get ready. There's breakfast downstairs." Kageyama breezed past him and Shouyou was left standing in the middle of the room, mouth slightly a jar. Why hadn't Kageyama yelled at him like he normally would have?

Shouyou finished dressing and found himself at the breakfast table ten minutes later. Kageyama's mother had made fried korokke potatoes with vegetables and rice and it smelled like heaven. 

"I'm so glad you came over," Kageyama-san said smiling at Shouyou. "Tobio has told me so many things about your team! He's really enjoying himself."

Kageyama spluttered in protest.

"I haven't told you anything!" Kageyama whined as he stuffed in another mouthful of rice.

Kageyama-san leaned over and cupping her hand conspiratorially against her mouth, she whispered, "He's just shy. He's so happy to have a good friend in you." Shouyou watched Kageyama's ears turn red, but only smiled and nodded as though he hadn't noticed.

The day went by quickly. They took the train into town, browsing their favorite sport stores until lunch and dropping into a ramen shop. They ended up going to a movie afterwards—something about a guy growing up to be the best boxer from the poor side of town—before heading home. Shouyou took the bus and after waving at Kageyama—who stalked down the street toward the train station—he fell to his seat, exhausted.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Shouyou leaned his head against the cool glass and watched the farmland roll by. No, he'd gotten what he'd expected. He flipped his phone open and scrolled through his new messages.

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_I bought the new FF game for PSP. (^=˃ᆺ˂)_

Shouyou frowned. Kenma's messages rarely had anything to do with volleyball, instead they ended up being random things that had happened to him during the day or in this case gaming.

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_ohhhh! u should bring to next practice game!_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Win regionals and we'll see you this spring. Good luck._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_we will!! don't worry._  
_kenma_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_What is it?_  
_Is something wrong?_

Shouyou bit his lip as he watched the messages roll in.

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_nevermind_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_..._  
_You can tell me when you're ready. I'll listen._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_k_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Anytime._  
_Now, did you know there are 3 new classes in this game?? I can't wait to try them all!_

Shouyou smiled. Maybe there was someone he could tell after all. Kenma would know what to do.

* * *

The bell rang, shrill, signaling the beginning of lunch. The teacher had them bow before he shuffled out the door leaving the class to its own devices. Shouyou called out to some of his classmates and desks were drawn together as the other boys laughed at some shounen baseball manga that someone had snuck in. He ate his lunch laughing at the poor protagonist losing a major match and saving his friend—or so the enthusiastic blond next to him explained pointing at pictures. Shouyou ate his lunch and did not think about volleyball or playing or practice or the timed quick that he'd tried to master the day before only ending up with a scraped elbow in the process—Daichi had lectured him about being more careful next time before helping him patch it up.

"Sorry, I'm going to go buy a drink from the machine!" Shouyou stood, chair clattering behind him.

"I'll come with you!" One of his classmates joined him and they walked down the corridor.

"You're in the volleyball club aren't you?" the boy asked and Shouyou perked up.

"Yes! Are you thinking of joining?" Shouyou smiled at his classmate who shook his head. 

"No, not me. I'm in the go-home club," the boy replied and sighed. "It does look fun though, but I'm too busy helping at my folks shop to join a club."

"Oh," Shouyou frowned and fed the machine his money. Pressing buttons, two drinks popped out.

"I didn't know you drank milk," the boy asked as Shouyou grabbed at his drink. He looked at the carton and then at the tea he'd bought for himself.

"I don't—" Shouyou replied. "—Here you can have it—" He thrust the carton at the boy. "—I'm going to the bathroom before class starts! See ya!" He fled down the corridor.

Shouyou sat midway up the stairs leading to the roof. Well, that had been embarrassing. Shouyou opened his tea and fiddled with the cap. After that night he'd started eating lunch with his classmates instead of going outside to meet Kageyama near the back of the school—with the nice patch of grass they usually used to practice during their break. It had become so much of a routine, he'd had to consciously keep himself in the classroom, his feet itching to go outside into the fresh air. He'd glanced out the window once to see Kageyama sitting by himself and eating his bentou—a milk carton by his feet and he'd almost relented.

"So stupid," he muttered at himself.

"You finally figured out how stupid you are?" Tsukishima's voice pierced his moping. Shouyou sprang up to see the taller boy walk down the stairs. He'd clearly been up on the roof again.

"What! I'm not stupid!" Shouyou squawked in indignation. 

"I think your grades would protest," Tsukishima smirked and then sat down on the step above Shouyou. "Why aren't you with the other idiot?"

Shouyou fidgeted and sat back down, knees pushed together as he twirled the half empty can of tea in his hands.

"I don't know what you mean." he said pointedly not looking at the blond.

"I've seen you and other dumbass moping around not talking to each other outside practice. Did you have another fight?" Tsukishima sounded strange. Kind of like he cared. Shouyou looked at him in wonder—had he stumbled upon an alternate reality where Tsukishima was nice? The other boy balked at his stare and stood up.

"Not that I care. I just saw you sitting there looking like you were about to cry, but it's not effecting the game, so whatever." He stalked down the stairs and was gone around the corner before Shouyou could think of a snappy comeback.

Shouyou trudged down the stairs and back into the classroom. He still had some time before the bell would ring so he dug out his phone from his bag.

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_its not working. he hasnt said anything to me and its been over a week!!_

He set his phone down, not really expecting a reply during school hours, but it vibrated almost instantly.

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_I never said it was a good plan. I just said it was a plan._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_(੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Just go talk to him like normal._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_but its weird now._

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_He said he's your best friend._  
_You're the one who's obsession about this._  
_He's probably confused you're altering your routine._  
_Ack, class is starting. I don't want to lose my phone again. Just act normal._

Shouyou looked at his phone. What was normal? They met at the school gates in the morning. Had practice. Met for lunch. Had practice. Walked home together, sometimes stopping by the nearby field to have more practice. The constant contact and now the lack of it was driving him crazy. But Tsukishima was right, it hadn't affected their game at all. They were playing well together, he had been able to hit more of Kageyama's tosses lately and every time they made an impressive combo they'd yell and slap hands or fist bump or just laugh in delight. Maybe he'd read too much into their relationship. Maybe they were just volleyball teammates and nothing more.

"Hey, isn't that guy from your club?" the boy sitting behind him poked his back with a pencil to get his attention. Shouyou looked at the door and then at the glass windows showing the students walking past in the hallway. He caught Kageyama speed walk down the corridor. He frowned. Kageyama had no reason to walk past their classroom.

"Yeah, that's Kageyama. He's just walking past. Why'd you point him out?" Shouyou turned to his classmate.

"He was staring right at you through the window, but before you turned he stalked off. Is he bullying you?" the boy behind him twirled his pencil while watching the tall setter disappear from sight.

"What! No!" Shouyou looked at him, aghast.

"He looked super angry and he was glaring." The other boy shrugged. The bell rang cutting their conversation short their teacher walking in and the next class began.

* * *

"I can't believe practice was cancelled," Tanaka grumbled kicking at loose gravel as they meandered down the street. Shouyou was walking home with Noya-san and Tanaka-senpai. The second years had convinced him to hang out with them by offering a bribe of meat-buns from Ukai's store.

"It's been a while since we got a free afternoon," Noya-san said shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "Do you guys want to do something? I don't really have much money."

"We could go over to my place to play some video games?" Tanaka-senpai suggested as they stopped in front of the store. "What about you Shouyou? You want to come along?"

Shouyou grinned and then shrugged—eyes flittering to land on the ground not quite sure if he wanted to go or not. Normally, on a day when practice was cancelled, he would have either gone to the park or the community center with Kageyama to make up the lost practice time.

"Where's your shadow? I haven't seen you two hanging out as much as before," Noya-san said as Shouyou propped up his bike and they walked into the store. "You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"Why does everyone assume we're fighting!" Shouyou yelled causing Ukai-san to look up from the magazine in his hands.

"Oh, welcome," the older man greeted them as he laid the magazine down on the counter. "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Shouyou and Kageyama are fighting again," Noya-san said in reply, meandering to the heated meatbuns.

"We aren't fighting!" Shouyou yelped as Ukai-san turned to frown at him.

"Are you sure? Your game play hasn't suffered, but I haven't seen you two practice together. Not like you normally do." Ukai-san crossed his arms and then unfolded them to accept Noya-san's money for the food.

"We're fine—probably," Shouyou muttered and got a meatbun thrust into his chest by Noya-san.

"If you're having trouble with Kageyama, you can always come to your senpai's to help you out!" Noya-san chirped and gave him a peace sign which Tanaka-senpai copied, mouth full of meatbun.

"Thank you, but we really aren't fighting." Shouyou looked at the food in his hands taking a huge bite just to show how all right he was.

"Tekken at my place?" Tanaka-senpai asked and Noya-san threw his arm around Shouyou's shoulders.

"I'm in! How about you Shouyou?" Noya-san beamed at him. Shouyou almost felt like refusing, but with more energy than he felt he fistbumped the air with his free hand.

"I'll crush you both!" he yelled before stuffing the rest of the meatbun into his mouth.

* * *

"Hinata," Shouyou turned to his neighbor who pointed at the door with his thumb,"The creepy guy's back."

He looked up and there Kageyama stood, one hand clasping his bentou box knuckles white while the other opening and closing spastically. The tall boy looked at some point to the left, mouth pressed into a thin line. Shouyou watched him for a moment trying to decide if he should just spare the poor guy and go see what he wanted.

"HINATA!" The words filled the classroom and the sudden silence was deafening as the whole class turned to Kageyama as one. He spluttered and flushed to his roots. He looked at Shouyou and frowned before turning tail, fleeing down the corridor.

"Ah, that's for me!" Shouyou chirped and grabbed his lunch and hightailed after the taller boy. The rest of the class watched him run out, a pleased smile on his lips.

"Wait up!" Shouyou called out and Kageyama seemed to slow down a fraction letting Shouyou catch up to him before he reached the stairs. They walked to their spot at the back of the school in silence—Shouyou humming under his breath strolling along next to Kageyama. They sat down and pulled out their lunches as though the last two weeks had never happened.

The blush slowly faded from Kageyama's cheeks as he stuffed rice into his mouth.

"It's getting quite cold again!" Shouyou remarked kicking his feet back and forth eating the last of his onigiri. "I wonder how long we can practice outside. It snowed early last winter."

"Why did you ignore me," the words pierced through the semblance of normalcy. 

"What?" Shouyou frowned. He knew exactly what, but he hadn't thought Kageyama would bring it up so bluntly.

"You. You ignored me for two weeks," Kageyama scowled at his food, only half eaten on his lap.

"I didn't ignore you," Shouyou turned his gaze back to the school, hands folding and refolding the onigiri wrapper.

"What were you doing then?" Kageyama turned to look at him and suddenly Shouyou doesn't have an answer.

"Nothing! It's not like we have to be together every second of every day!" The words slipped out and Shouyou regretted them as soon as they did. Kageyama turned away from him, his normal frown in place as he packed his lunch away. Shouyou waited for the impending eruption, but in vain as Kageyama stood and with a curt "see you at practice" he stalked off. Shouyou watched him disappear into the school before burying his head in his hands. He fucked up. His hands shook as he pulled out his phone to text Kenma.

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_I think I screwed up._

* * *

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Are you okay?_  
_You don't sound like yourself._  
_Shouyou?_

* * *

Practice ensued without incident. Shouyou beelined to Suga-san to ask for help with different types of tosses and Kageyama ignored him on the other side of the court talking with Asahi-san.

"Are you alright?" Suga-san asked once after he caught Shouyou staring at nothing for the fourth time that afternoon. Shouyou blinked at a dazed look in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Shouyou smiled, but it lacked its normal radiance. "I'm fine, just tired." And as Suga-san turned, his smile twisted and he spiked the next ball viciously, over shooting the boundary line by a good few feet. 

Practice was over. Most of the second and third years walked out of the gym, their voices bouncing off the walls and out leaving the first years to grab the cleaning supplies from the closet. Suga-san and the captain were speaking in hushed tones by the door and Shouyou wasn't trying to eavesdrop at all when he caught the captain looking at him with steady eyes. Shouyou shivered and concentrated on the mop in his hands, running across the floor as quickly as he could to finish up before the others.

"I'm done!" he exclaimed and as he pushed himself past the two seniors Daichi-san grabbed his collar.

"I need to talk with you for a second," he said and pulled Shouyou along toward the clubroom.

"I'll make sure to lock up!" Suga-san called out and the captain waved back at him silently. Shouyou felt his stomach flip, hands clenching at his sides. He hadn't messed up that badly today had he?

"Did something happen between you and Kageyama?" Daichi-san asked getting straight to the point as soon as they were out of earshot.

"No-nothing happened," Shouyou grumbled. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you aren't acting like you normally do. This is almost like you both are back to your pre-partner days except less yelling," Daichi-san said, exasperated. "Shouyou, if something happened please let me know. If this continues it'll start affecting the game."

Shouyou balked and looked at his toes. They had stopped walking, standing by the steps leading up to their clubroom.

"I'll make sure that it won't get to that." Shouyou looked up at the captain. "I'll fix it!"

Daichi-san looked down at him and slowly placed his hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"You can always come to me or Suga, you know. If you have any trouble with any of your teammates or just want to talk in general. We're here for you." The captain smiled and Shouyou beamed up at him.

"I'll make it alright," Shouyou promised and Daichi-san gave his shoulder a squeeze before climbing up the stairs.

Most of the team had already left by the time they walked into the clubroom. They changed in silence and the captain chatted about school asking Shouyou pointed questions about his classes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi trudged in soon after. Yamaguchi yawned and Shouyou felt it tug at him. He hadn't slept well in ages.

"See you tomorrow," Yamaguchi called out as he followed Tsukishima out the door.

"See you!" Shouyou replied and Daichi-san frowned at his phone.

"They're late," he grumbled as he grabbed his bag.

"Is Suga-san giving Kageyama a lecture too?" Shouyou asked half joking. The door banged open and a red-faced Kageyama stalked in pointedly not looking at anyone. He beelined to his bag, pulling out his outerwear and tugging on his sweatpants.

Shouyou frowned. Kageyama tugged on his sweatshirt and pushed everything haphazardly into his bag and was at the door and outside before Shouyou managed to blink. He sprung to his feet and ran to the door almost colliding with Suga-san who had turned to look at Kageyama's retreating back.

"Sorry!" Shouyou yelled and bounded down the stairs.

"Wait up!" he called out and he could swear Kageyama lengthened his stride in response. "Don't be a dick!" With a burst of speed he caught up, grabbing onto the taller boys arm in an attempt to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama growled and tugged to free his arm, but Shouyou was having none of that sticking to him like a burr.

"I'm sorry I ignored you! It wasn't on purpose, well it was on purpose—but I didn't think it would take that long, and it was also your fault. It's not like you even talked to me outside practice, and I don't know. I also felt lonely and—" A hand over Shouyou's mouth cut him off and Kageyama was too close, eyes burning into his. 

"Stop yelling," Kageyama hissed. Shouyou blinked and after he nodded Kageyama finally pulled his hand away. "And I wasn't lonely." He averted his eyes and took off again veering toward the bike rack.

"So, what was it?" 

Shouyou frowned as he unlocked his bike and peered up at Kageyama.

"What was what?" he asked as he pulled his bike free.

"Were you really just busy? Or did—did I do something?" The taller boy swallowed and pulled at his bag—nervous. Shouyou stared. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," he said softly and looked at Kageyama. "It's my fault. I didn't think about your feelings."

"As if you could hurt my feelings," Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. The rattle of the bike chain was his only reply. Shouyou felt the other boy's glance, but the heat spreading down his neck wouldn't stop. He felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again," Shouyou mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kageyama was right next to him then, too close, the bike the only thing between them.

"Nothing," Shouyou gulped and side-stepped increasing the gap slightly. They continued walking in tense silence. Soon they are at the crossroads and Shouyou hauled himself up onto his bike.

"Well—", he started.

"Do you want to do something Sunday?" Kageyama interrupted and Shouyou almost gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at him. Kageyama was pointedly looking at his shoes and Shouyou felt the flush he'd finally beaten down double as he turned away.

"Sure," Shouyou replied before yelling a "See you tomorrow!". He stood up on his pedals storming away as quickly as he could. He veered to the left barely avoiding a parked car in his haste. The cold air felt amazing as he whipped past cars and pedestrians on his way home.

* * *

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_sry phoen was off 4 practice_  
_its all good_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Oh, okay._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_it's all good_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_So, it worked?_  
_What happened?_  
_You had me worried._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_Nothing really. Kage was angry at me at first but I said I was sorry and I think hes not angry at me anymore._

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_That was easier than I thought it would be._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_I know!!! who would have thought sayin sry would b enough_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_I told you it would be fine._  
_Did you confess properly yet?_  
_... you didn't did you._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_u dont know how hard it is!!_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Why am I always the one who gets to hear these things._  
_You're almost as bad as Kuro._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_kuroo likes someone?_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_You didn't hear that from me._  
_So, /no/ he doesn't like anyone._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_ooooh, I wonder who it issss…._  
_anyone I know???_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_You're a terrible gossip, Shouyou._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_what! no im not!_  
_rude_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Also, you can't keep a secret to save your life._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_I can totally keep a secret!!_  
_KENMAAAAAA! at least tell me if its anyone I know??_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Maybe._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_You're the worst._

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Wow, proper grammar and everything. I'm impressed!_

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_..._

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_I need to go. I'm happy for you, Shouyou. Keep me posted._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_sure. gn!_

* * *

Sunday dawned overcast. Shouyou walked downstairs to a squealing 7 year old running up to him.

"Onii-chan! I want to play house!" she yelled as Shouyou caught her in his arms and lifted her up. She was getting a bit too big for this sort of thing, but Shouyou enjoyed spoiling her when he could.

"I can't today, Natsu. I'm going out," he said and placed her down onto one of the kitchen chairs. She pouted mightily and clung to his neck refusing to let go.

"Let go, Natsu," mom yelled from the kitchen and she finally unclasped her hands only to bury her head into Shouyou's shirt.

"You're not home much anymore," Natsu whined and lifted her head up enough to blink huge puppy-dog eyes at her brother.

"I'm in high school now. And I have practice," Shouyou explained as he sat down onto the chair next to her.

"Are you going to practice today?" she asked turning around to rock her feet back and forth underneath the table.

"I'm going to hang out with Kageyama," Shouyou replied not meeting his sister's eye. If she knew they were going into town she would whine and mope if he didn't take her with him.

"He's the tall, frowny one from your club?" Natsu pursed her lips as she tried to recall Shouyou's friends.

"He doesn't frown that much! Well he does, but it's better not to point it out." Shouyou laughed.

"You're always with that one." Natsu pulled her feet onto the chair and sat up reaching for the pile of chopsticks their mother had placed in the middle of the table.

"Well, we are partners," Shouyou explained while handing her a pair before setting the rest by their designated seats.

"What does that mean?" Natsu frowned.

"It means, they are good friends, right Shouyou?" Their mother bustled through the door handing them both a bowl of rice. "You have good friends like that in school too, don't you Natsu?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Come help me bring in the rest of breakfast." Shouyou stood and helped bring in the fish and vegetables.

"Where's dad?" he asked as they sat back down.

"He had to go into the office early this morning," their mom sighed deeply. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to go see if Risa is free after breakfast!" Natsu volunteered, her hand up in the air.

"Maybe you should wait a bit longer, Natsu. It's not polite to go doorbell ringing too early. What about you Shouyou?"

"I'm going out with Kageyama," Shouyou said in-between bites.

"Don't over do it with the practice, Shouyou." He grinned, cheeks full of rice, trying to appear as innocent as possible. "How's your homework?" Shouyou's mother looked at him pointedly, eyebrows doing the crooked thing that Shouyou _knew_ meant trouble.

"I-I did some of it yesterday and I'll finish tonight, I promise!" Shouyou averted his eyes attacking another piece of fish with his chopsticks.

"If I see another red mark coming home for me to sign—" He balked and shook his head.

"I won't let that happen! I'll, I'll ask Yachi to help me out again!" He hadn't really thought about his grades too much. He tried to think back to his classes—there didn't seem to be any exams coming up that he could remember.

"Who's Yachi?" Natsu asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"She's our second team manager. She's super smart and helped me and Kageyama during our exams last time."

"Is she your _girlfriend_!?" Natsu made a face as she sing-songed the last word. Shouyou spluttered and vehemently denied it only to have Natsu laugh at him.

"Eat your breakfast, Natsu," their mother said pointing at the fish in front of her. The girl complied, but didn't hide her mischevious grin.

* * *

Shouyou was running late. He'd missed the bus into town by a measly minute managing to see it disappear behind the hill; the red taillights flashing in what Shouyou was sure was fate's vindictiveness.

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_I missed the bus_  
_next one leaves in 30 minutes. since its sunday._

Shouyou looked at the bus schedule. He'd be able to bike into town and take the train—if only his bike was here and not a 10 minute walk away. There was a loud rumbling in the distance.

(Kageyama)  
_what am i supposed to do until then?_

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_..._  
_dun tell me yur already there??_

(Kageyama)  
_m not_

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_omg you totally are. im sorry!!_  
_crap it looks like itll rain soon._

(Kageyama)  
_i hope you brought an umbrella_  
_who am i talked to. of course you didn't_  
_if it rains too much go home_

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_a little rain wont kill me!!!_

(Kageyama)  
_if you get sick it won't be the rain that'll kill u_

Shouyou looked at his phone, uncertain. He'd been feeling uncertain for a long time trying to play their banter down as nothing unusual.

(Kageyama)  
_you cant come to town soaked_

Shouyou bit his lip. He knew that he'd go. He'd go, even soaked to the bone and he'd get yelled at. Yelled at and maybe Kageyama would lend him his coat—Shouyou didn't let himself go there, it was too much.

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_dont worry bout it_

Shouyou's phone dinged again with a line notification from Kenma.

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_How's your date?_

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_its not a date_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_It's totally a date._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_it cant be a date if the other person doesnt know its a date!!_  
_also i missed the bus. 10 more minutes and then another 40 minutes_

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_Wow, you really live in the middle of nowhere._

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_id try to say something defensive about it here but your right_

There was another rumbling over the mountain and Shouyou looked up at the darkening sky. There was a small overhang shelter—designed to shield people from the elements—located on his side of the road and Shouyou quickly scurried underneath it. The morning was still, but he could sense the change in the air as the clouds rolled forward. He swiped to his weather app to see a flashing warning sign for a severe thunderstorm over Sendai. He closed his phone and craned his neck to see if the bus was coming around the bend yet.

The bus was a little bit late and as he climbed inside to pay the sky broke. The bus driver closed the doors with a quiet curse and apology under his breath as Shouyou swiped his card and made his way down the aisle.

* * *

The bus ride was dull and bumpy, Shouyou fiddled with his phone afraid that with nothing to do he'd fall asleep and end up on the other end of Miyagi. He hopped off the bus at the train station terminal. The rain was falling down hard and Shouyou was thankful they'd decided to meet up at the station itself—here you could walk one side of the terminal to the other without stepping a foot outside.

It didn't take him long to pinpoint the familiar dark head in the sparse crowd. He hurried his steps, only to slow down when he noticed Kageyama wasn't alone. He could see the other boy's shoulders—tense and raised—and Shouyou fought the urge to barge forward.

"—girlfriend showing up?" Shouyou caught one of the boys behind Kageyama saying as he tried to wheedle his way around a stroller. Shouyou glanced up as he finally got around the mother and baby combo to see Kageyama's face flushed and angry. 

"It's not like that, Kindaichi," Kageyama growled.

"Turnip-head!" Shouyou gasped as he popped up next to Kageyama. The taller boy balked to the side, but Shouyou ignored him to face the two Aoba Jousai first years.

"You were waiting for the shrimp? Boring," Kindaichi gave a resigned sigh.

"Hey!" Shouyou frowned and took a step forward, only to feel Kageyama's hand wrap around his wrist.

"It's not worth it. Let's just go," Kageyama said, ignoring the aghast murmur of the two other first years.

"But—they," Shouyou started, but Kageyama pulled him along and Shouyou relented. However, he couldn't resist sticking out his tongue and making a face before turning and trotting next to the taller boy.

"I didn't notice you in the crowd," Kageyama said, his hand still wrapped around Shouyou's wrist as he stalked down the walkway, more crowded now with a recent train arrival. He glanced at Shouyou and then up to the hand knit hat on his head. The stripes were Karasuno black and orange and Shouyou resisted the urge to tug it off.

"Mom made me wear it before leaving. Said they were promising near freezing temperatures tonight," Shouyou muttered.

"It suits you," Kageyama said. Shouyou looked at him incredulous, but Kageyama just peered straight forward. They'd made it to the steps outdoors and the rain hadn't let up at all in the last five minutes. They watched the rain pelt the ground and the people scatter in the streets—a sea of umbrellas.

"What do you want to do?" Kageyama asked and glanced at Shouyou who was looking at the point where the steps ended and the rain began—sprinkles of rain smacking against the steps as the wind blew them off course.Shouyou felt the grip on his wrist tighten before Kageyama let go. "Sorry, for dragging you along."

"What are you apologizing for? Let's go to the arcade!" Shouyou jumped down the steps and into the rain only to be yanked back by his hood before he could make it all the way down.

"Stop running around, dumbass. You're going to get soaked!" Kageyama opened his large striped umbrella and nudged Shouyou's shoulder. He led the way down the stairs, keeping them relatively dry as they dashed down the street.

The arcade was full of high school students, girls giggling around purikura booths and each game surrounded by a crowd. The air was musty with damp from outside and the sheer volume of kids milling around in wet overcoats. Shouyou pulled Kageyama through the floors, pausing at the basketball hoops and then at the variant of final fantasy taking a quick picture sending it to Kenma who just sent a scowling emoji in return.

They stopped by a fast food burger place for lunch and Shouyou's phone dinged again.

"You've been getting a lot of messages," Kageyama noted as he sipped at his vanilla milkshake. 

"It's just Kenma. He's bored," Shouyou replied before promptly stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"I didn't know you were close." Kageyama peered down at the nearly empty street below. They'd picked seats on the second floor, looking out into the tiny park across the street.

"We chat." Shouyou shrugged dipping a fry in his strawberry milkshake.

"That's so gross." Kageyama made a face as Shouyou scooped a bit of nearly melted shake onto the fry.

"It's delicious." He grinned and finished the rest of his drink in one go.

"Anything else you want to do?"

"I had hoped the weather'd been nicer. I hate the rain," Shouyou grumbled. "We could have practiced a bit." Kageyama hummed his ascent. 

"What do you want to do next?" Shouyou asked after they'd dumped their trash away and made their way downstairs.

"I don't know. Is there a movie you want to see? A shop you want to go to?" Kageyama pulled out the umbrella and they slipped outside. The rain was still coming down in torrents, the wind picking up.

"I don't have that much money left," Shouyou grumbled.

"You really shouldn't have tried to get those weird looking birds from that machine," Kageyama replied. "How much money did you pour into that?"

"Shut up! It wasn't that much! Probably! I bet it was rigged, I almost had it so many times," Shouyou whined when he remembered the black chibi crow plushies. "It reminded me of Karasuno."

There was a particularly strong gust of wind, whipping at their meager shelter and a deep rumbling echoed in the distance. Kageyama glanced at Shouyou and they sprinted down the street as one. They made it to the station and dashed up the steps. Kageyama shook the umbrella and Shouyou walked to the doors pushing through. His shoes were soaked and his trousers were wet to the knees. He flipped his phone open, checking the weather. The warning signs flashed up at him and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"We should probably go home," he grumbled and showed the forecast to Kageyama who trudged along after him. He looked just as wet and cold as Shouyou felt.

"You wanna come over?" Kageyama asked as they looked at the train arrival times.

"We have school tomorrow and if the storm gets worse, I won't be able to get—" Shouyou was interrupted by a tremendous crack of thunder and a blinding flash. He blinked rapidly trying to remove the white afterimage from his retinas. 

"Let's just take the train back. If the ricefields flood you won't be able to get home by bus anyway," Kageyama waved toward the train. "If the storm gets worse they'll stop the trains too!"

Shouyou frowned fiddling with his damp coat cuffs. Kageyama did make sense. Also, getting back to Torono would be better than being stranded in Sendai. Kageyama had made it halfway up the platform stairs before looking back. Shouyou made up his mind. He ran after Kageyama and soon they skid across the platform making the next train with seconds to spare.

Shouyou's phone rang to life. His mother's face flashed up onto the screen as he pulled it out and swiping at the green phone button. Her worried voice carried through as he answered, cupping his hand above the receiver to keep from bothering the wet, grumpy looking people around him.

"What did she say?" Kageyama asked as Shouyou pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"Told me to stay safe, the usual. If the weather gets worse she said I should just stay over at your place. My dad can drop off my school things tomorrow morning before he heads into Sendai for work. If that's alright with your parents." Shouyou leaned against the doors as the train trudged along through the sheets of rain.

"It should be alright. I'll call them later." Kageyama grabbed at the bar above their heads as the train twisted along the tracks and stopped. They let people pass and soon the doors slid closed again.

"They aren't home?" Shouyou asked after the train started to move again.

"No, they're visiting my aunt and uncle this weekend. I doubt they'll make it back with the weather," Kageyama shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be fine with you staying over though."

They watched the rainy fields go by and soon they were at the Torono station. The two boys waded through the waterlogged streets to the convenience store where Kageyama proceeded to buy an unholy amount of snacks to take home, while Shouyou pointed at all the things he wanted to eat—which Kageyama effectively ignored. He went to pay avoiding looking at Shouyou's pouting face. 

Kageyama thanked the cashier, taking the bag he was offered. Shouyou leaned against his shoulder causing Kageyama to grumble before he wrenched Shouyou's hat down over his eyes, leaving the other boy behind, spluttering protests. Shouyou pulled the hat off, his orange-red hair half flattened against his skull before running to catch up to Kageyama. Kageyama whacked his umbrella open by the doors and Shouyou stalked up grabbing the shopping bag from a protesting Kageyama. The doors slid open and they walked down the street the bag grasped in two chilled hands between them.

* * *

"It hasn't rained this much in ages," Shouyou exclaimed as he pulled his drenched shoes off at the entrance, dropping them onto the floor. His socks were also soaked and he quickly pulled them off, not quite sure what to do with them.

"You can take a bath first. I'll go grab you some clothes to borrow," Kageyama informed him promptly as he disposed of the bag of goodies by the kitchen door and running up the stairs. Shouyou followed, diverting down the hall to the bathroom. He wrung the extra water from his socks before disposing them onto the floor. Next came his trousers and sweatshirt. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to find a towel with a pile of clothes on top.

His shower was quick and he finally realized how cold he'd been as the warmth flooded through his limbs. After dressing in the oversized clothes he sauntered into the living room.

"At least turn the cuffs," Kageyama muttered to himself as he stood to take his own shower. Shouyou hummed and flopped down onto the couch. "You're going to trek dust everywhere." Kageyama pulled at Shouyou's right trouser leg and rolled the material up so it rested neatly at his ankle instead of bunched up, threatening to spill over his foot.

"I can do it myself!" Shouyou slapped his hand away before Kageyama got to the other leg, arms swimming in the oversized sweatshirt. "What are you my mom?" He grumbled as he folded it up.

"I'm going to take a bath!" Kageyama declared. "If you're hungry get it yourself." He turned tail and stalked out of sight. 

Shouyou rolled over to his stomach. The rain pattered against the windowsill and there was the odd crash of thunder in the distance. He curled up onto himself, grabbing at the blanket at the end of the couch. 

He must have dozed off for a second as a loud crash shocked him wide awake. The rain was coming down as hard as ever, but it was darker, the pale sunlight the only source of light as it filtered through the window. He blinked and sat up combing his fingers through his hair when a flash of lightning lit the room only to be followed by rolling thunder.

"Hinata!" Kageyama's voice yelled from deeper in the house. Shouyou blinked and stood up.

"What?" he called out wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"The lights!" came the response and Shouyou walked to the light switch and flicking them on and off. Nothing happened. Power outage? 

"The lights are out!" Shouyou yelled.

"No shit!! Get a flashlight from the closet by the door!" Kageyama sounded angrier than normal.

"Are you still in the shower?"

"Yes, just get the fucking flashlight!!" 

"Okay, okay," Shouyou grumbled to himself as he shuffled to the closet. It was full of stuff in boxes. "Where is it?" He yelled. "There are a ton of boxes in here!"

"Should be on the right side in the clear bin! With the batteries and stuff. JUST GET IT." The last bit came out shrill.

"Don't panic! I'll find it! Don't move!" Shouyou called back. He pulled at boxes and bins wishing he had a flashlight to find the flashlight.

There was a crash and a pained yelp from the vicinity of the bathroom.

"Found it!" Shouyou cried and pushed the button. A bright yellow light flooded the closet. He rushed out, the blanket trailing behind him. He got to the door and pulled at the handle.

"The door's locked!" he called only to get an angry grunt in reply. There was another pained growl and then the door opened to reveal a very wet and very naked Kageyama. Shouyou flushed and looked away thrusting the flashlight forward, his hand hitting wet skin.

"Did you hurt yourself? I heard a crash," Shouyou heard himself ask as Kageyama took the flashlight.

"I slipped a bit," he replied and leaned against the door heavily. "I'm gonna close the door now," he continued and Shouyou pulled away. The blanket that had been around his shoulders had slipped down effectively tripping him and he fell over his feet.

"Watch where you're going!" Kageyama growled, the door mostly hiding him from view as Shouyou crawled up to a sitting position.

"I can barely see anything!" Shouyou whined.

"Just use your phone like a normal person!" Kageyama tried to push the door closed again, but Shouyou's blanket was in the way.

"Stop trying to crush my feet!"

"I'm not trying to crush your foot just! Okay fine here." Kageyama thrust the flashlight out. "Walk to the end of the hall, you should get light from the windows from there so it's fine. I'll just dressed and I'll be out in a sec."

Shouyou stood up and gathered the blanket up into his arms and trudged down the hall. He sank back onto the couch. Five minutes later he heard Kageyama hobbled up to the couch and he flopped down on top of Shouyou.

"Waah! You're heavy!" Shouyou yelped and tried to crawl away. Kageyama hissed and brought his foot up, moving enough to let Shouyou climb out from under him. He watched the setter lower his foot onto the coffee table pursing his lips.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Shouyou asked shuffling closer. Kageyama gave him a soft glare before letting his head fall back onto the couch closing his eyes.

"It's fine. Just knocked my ankle a bit, I think," he said and flexed his toes.

"No, you need to elevate it and ice it. If you can't play tomorrow—" Shouyou started and moved to get off the couch. He felt that familiar hand grab his wrist pulling him back down.

"It's fine," Kageyama growled and Shouyou found himself sprawled half on top of the other boy. He felt himself flush an angry red. He pushed off Kageyama's chest only to feel the other boy wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"What-what are you doing?" Shouyou felt Kageyama's heat burn through the sweater as the hand slipped down from his shoulder to his side holding him in place.

"Why'd you ignore me for two weeks?" Kageyama's voice froze Shouyou in place.

"I—" Shouyou gulped. "I thought we were passed that?"

"I'm not stupid," Kageyama growled. "Something happened that you won't tell me."

"Nothing happened. I wasn't ignoring you."

"Don't lie to me. Was it about that new quick we've been practicing? You know I practice as much as you do to get my tosses right!" Shouyou squirmed, trying to push free only to get a pained grunt from Kageyama and two arms locked around his torso instead of one.

"It's not about volleyball," Shouyou sighed and reluctantly relented for the moment.

"So it was something?" The words were quiet and Shouyou looked up to meet two gleaming eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "I don't like it when you don't tell me things."

"It's not like I have to tell you everything," Shouyou muttered and averted his eyes. 

"You do if it has to do with me!"

"Not everything has to do with you!" Their voices were escalating and now they were glaring at each other—very close proximity glaring. Shouyou felt his heart hammer in his chest—hands firmly trapped beneath his torso by two stupid strong arms.

"Are you saying this has nothing to do with me?" Kageyama's voice was quiet, causing Shouyou to hide his face the best he could into Kageyama's shoulder. Why did he smell so good.

"I already apologized, what more do you want from me?"

"I want to know. You said it wasn't volleyball. And it started after the last time you were here for the night. You said you liked somebody and called me your best friend. So if it's not me. Did you want to spend more time with your crush, was that it?" Kageyama mused, voice even as he talked over Shouyou's head, his breath tickling the small strands at Shouyou's temple. 

Shouyou froze. Should he properly confess? Kenma would probably say yes. But what if Kageyama threw him out? But he'd never force hugged him before? That was a good sign right? Kageyama hummed at him, his hold tightening momentarily.

"No. Well. It's stupid," Shouyou mumbled.

"That's nothing new." Kageyama got a pinch to the side as Shouyou pulled away from his grip. Kageyama loosened his hold, hands dropping to either side of the shorter boy.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea. I blame Kenma," Shouyou fiddled with his oversized sleeves, nervous.

"What was?" Kageyama prompted, his face a shave away from annoyed.

"I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"What I'd do? What are you talking about?"

"To see what you'd do, if you know—if you'd miss me or something," Shouyou looked at his hands face flushed in embarrassment. Kageyama was silent and Shouyou felt the other boy's hand twitch by his side.

"You ignored me to see how'd I'd react," Kageyama's voice was flat and Shouyou cringed. He was angry. "Why the hell would you do that for? Are you really this stupid or just slow?"

"I'm sorry! I already said it was stupid! I'm so—" Shouyou was interrupted by two warm hands snaking up to his cheeks.

"Who's the person you like?" Kageyama asked face dangerously close, eyes gleaming in the low light. Shouyou swallowed and he felt anxiety roil up in his stomach.

"I—" Shouyou felt queazy. What was he supposed to do?

"Just tell me," Kageyama inched closer. Their noses were almost touching.

"You?" Shouyou squeaked. 

"Yes, tell me." Kageyama was too close, too close.

"No, you! You stupid lump of stupid—stupid!" Shouyou had his eyes closed, hands all over Kageyama's face and chin pushing him away—not exactly sure if he should try to bolt or not.

"Don't push, dumbass!" Kageyama cursed as he tried to dislodge the tiny fingers from his cheeks. His hands circled around Shouyou's wrists pulling his arms down effectively trapping him in place. His cheeks were burning and Shouyou could almost feel the heat radiating from the other boy.

"Look at me!" Kageyama commanded and Shouyou gulped, risking a tiny peek. The other boy was flushed pink. 

The lights flickered on. They sat still, Kageyama's hands pulling his down away from their defensive positioning between their chests. The other boy moved forward, inching toward Shouyou, eyes determined, the pink only escalating as he creeped closer. Shouyou watched in nauseous fascination, wondering what would happen next.

"I don't really know what liking a person feels like," Kageyama said slowly and carefully, articulating every word with precision. He didn't look angry anymore, just tired and slightly anxious. "I don't—" he averted his eyes and stopped to swallow before turning back to look at Shouyou. "I've never really thought about it before. It was never really that important to me. Volleyball was my life and the only thing I cared about—Fuck—" Kageyama pulled his hands away from Shouyou's, running his right through his dark, damp hair. Shouyou looked down. So this was what rejection felt like. He'd almost let his hopes up from the way Kageyama had acted. His heart twisted. At least he didn't feel like throwing up anymore.

"I was so happy when you called me your best friend. I've never had a best friend before," Kageyama continued his voice wavering. Shouyou looked up and holy shit were those tears? Shouyou felt his eyes go wide. Kageyama coughed and rubbed at his face, scrubbing his palms across his eyes.

"I'm not very good at talking about things. You always talk so I don't have to—no let me finish!" Kageyama stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't really know what a crush feels like, but when—when you didn't come talk to me. Hinata—it made—it hurt. I didn't know what to do. It felt so awkward. I didn't want to bother you. You seemed so happy with your friends and I was. I just wanted you to myself! Was that so bad?" Kageyama had shifted back slightly and this time Shouyou moved forward.

"Of course it wasn't bad!" Shouyou replied when he was certain Kageyama had run out of words. "I want to hang out with you all the time. Volleyball is best with you, but so is lunch and walking home and sundays!" Kageyama laughed at his enthusiasm, the pink in his cheeks returning full force. He ran his hands through his hair again and Shouyou wanted to imitate the action so badly, but he held back.

"If you don't know. If you don't know how you feel do you wanna try?" Shouyou asked.

"Try?" Kageyama repeated eyebrows scrunching into his I'm-not-sure-what-you-mean scowl.

"Dating," Shouyou pointed at himself. "With me. If you like me best." He grinned toothily trying to keep his elation bottled up as he watched the flush climb up to Kageyama's ears.

"Dating?" Kageyama repeated again. "I mean. I thought. Aren't we practically dating already?"

"What?" Shouyou sat back on his heels, confused.

"I mean. Well," Kageyama looked to the side again. "Is this best friend stuff or boyfriend stuff?"

"What?" Shouyou asked.

"The sleepovers. Sleeping in the same bed. The random cuddles and teasing. Also aren't you worried about liking another boy? It's not—you know!" Kageyama looked back at him and Shouyou couldn't help the nervous laughter bubbling up his throat.

"It's 2016. It's totally not weird. Also I've seen a ton of manga about it in the bookstore. Girls love that stuff."

"You've read—you've gone and read random gay manga? At the bookstore?" Kageyama looked so bewildered and confused Shouyou pat his knee.

"It's right there with all the other manga. I just happened to flip through one once. And Kenma told me about—"

"You talk to Kenma about gay manga?" It did sound kind of incredulous when Kageyama said it that way.

"It's not like we talk about it often! It just came up once!"

"This is so stupid," Kageyama sank down into the couch, his right foot still propped up against the coffee table.

"It's not stupid!" Shouyou cried and leaned forward hands gripping the front of Kageyama's shirt.

"Let's just. Kiss, or something to see what it feels like," Kageyama deadpanned as he pulled his too large hands onto Shouyou's cheeks again. There was a flash of panic in his chest. It seemed like Kageyama picked up on it because he loosened his grip fingers sliding into Shouyou's hair, playing with the tiny curls near his ears. "You want to?" he asked not moving closer, but not moving away either.

"W-well," Shouyou stammered hands still clutching at Kageyama's shirt. 

"Yes?" Kageyama prompted. Shouyou lowered his gaze but nodded feeling his cheeks flood for the millionth time that day. Kageyama moved. He shifted his foot off the table, wincing slightly as it slipped onto the floor. Shouyou almost wanted to get him the ice he'd promised eons ago, but he was so close and smelled so good and there were lips on his. Kageyama's lips were dry and hot against his, the setters long fingers tugged deeper into his hair and Shouyou felt his own hands move up to cup the other boy's cheeks. It felt weird and new, but not unpleasant. 

Kageyama pulled away a second later, breath hitching, heart hammering under Shouyou's palm.

"Well," Shouyou gasped and wet his lips. "What did you think?"

"Weird," Kageyama replied, but didn't move away.

"Good weird?" Shouyou attempted a grin, his heart a nervous wreck in his chest.

"I think so." Kageyama took a deep breath. "Wanna try again?"

"Yes," Shouyou managed to squeak before there were lips on his again. It was wetter and deeper this time. Shouyou gasped and suddenly there was a tip of a tongue on his lip and then inside his mouth and he forgot how to breath. Kageyama pulled away after another breathless moment and Shouyou huffed, trying to get oxygen into his starved lungs.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Shouyou managed to say in-between gulps of air. Kageyama shrugged, but his cheeks were a motley map of pink and red.

"Come on," Kageyama pulled at his hand and stood, still mindful of his ankle.

"What?" Shouyou asked as he complied, quickly following suit clinging to Kageyama's side, hoping he'd take the hint and use him for support.

"It's weird," the taller boy said and Shouyou's stomach fell. The kiss? Did he not like it after all?

"What's weird?" Shouyou gulped as they made their way out of the room.

"Making out. In my living room couch. Even without my parents here," Kageyama said as he led them up the stairs. He glanced at Shouyou.

"You're embarrassed?" Shouyou grinned his stomach flipping.

"Shut up, dumbass! I just want to lie down comfortably! My foot hurts!" Kageyama growled and wouldn't meet his eyes. Shouyou laughed and helped the other boy into his room and promptly climbed on top of him.

"I guess that means you do like me," he teased, the large sweater flopping down to expose one pale shoulder. He didn't move to fix it.

"I guess so," Kageyama rolled him over burying his head into Shouyou's chest. Shouyou ran his fingers through pitch black hair. It was soft and still damp, but nothing could make this moment feel more perfect.

* * *

(Kenma (^._.^)ﾉ)  
_So dating yet?_

(Hinata Shouyou)  
_dating（*´▽｀*）_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic!! I have a couple more planned out in my head. How will Hinata's and Kageyama's relationship flourish? What are Iwa-chan and Trashykawa doing? Who is Kuroo's crush I wonder? The next fic will most likely be some Nekoma action!
> 
> You can also find me here! I love chatting with you all.  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


End file.
